Complicated
by Red Lightning Bolt
Summary: They've been secretly dating for a couple of years now. When a simple visit became much more, what happens if Dawn wanted to be more than friends? Advanceshipping!
1. Moonlight Date

Complicated

**Disclaimer: Me no own!**

**Chapter 1: Moonlight Date**

May sighed happily in the arms of her lover, Ash Ketchum. They've been secretly going out for years and the only people who knew about the relationship was their parents and Misty Waterflower who had walked in during a make out session. They were currently having a picnic at Lake Valor under the moonlight. Brock and Dawn thought she came by for a friendly visit, and were asleep, so they were safe for now. Pikachu and Eevee could be seen cuddling by the edge of the lake.

"Hey, Ash?" May asked softly.

"Yeah?" Ash replied, wiping away all remaining sandwich crumbs from his mouth.

"Have you noticed Dawn seemed a little...edgy when I hugged you?"

"Uh huh. I found it weird but I shrugged it off. Why?"

"It seems she doesn't like me hugging you. Do you think she likes you?"

"Maybe. She does seem a little clingy around me. But even if she does, you know I would never leave you."

May giggled.

"What? Is something on my face?" he asked, feeling confused.

"No, nothing's on your face. It's just that you sounded so sappy." May responded before starting to giggle again. A playful smile soon broke out on Ash's face. His girlfriend was soon silenced with a kiss. Her response was immediate. The kiss quickly progressed into a steamy make out session. Their moment was rudely interrupted by a beep sounding from May's Poketch. The couple groaned in annoyance.

"What now?" Ash said, unhappy with the interruption.

May snorted in disgust when she saw a message that was sent to her. It read:

_Words can not comprehend how much I love you. Be my girlfriend? _-Drew

"Don't worry. It's just Drew. Another request to be his girlfriend. Ugh, he just won't give up!" May huffed, crossing her arm feeling extremely irritated as she had been sent almost the same message several times.

"So...Can we continue?" her boyfriend asked hopefully.

"Sorry Ashy. This girl needs her beauty sleep. Good Luck cleaning up though!" she exclaimed before picking up a sleeping Eevee and Pikachu, and running off to the campsite giggling.

Ash chuckled softly at her antics, and started cleaning up the mess they made.

**So, how was it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Dislike it? Leave a review for your opinion!**


	2. Come with us?

Complicated

******Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 2: Come With Us?**

Morning sunlight could be seen shining down from the sky above and onto the face of Pokémon Coordinator, May Maple of Petalburg City. Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of the wild starlies singing. She got up as she fully regained her consciousness. Brock and Dawn were already awake, but the Pokémon Trainer, Ash Ketchum, was still sleeping.

Walking to the picnic table where the other two were seated with their pokémon, she greeted them.

"Good Morning guys!" she said, feeling cheerful.

"Morning!" they replied, equally cheerful.

"Vee! Eve eevee!"

"Pika! Ka chu!"

May was soon tackled by the two, who were happy that she was awake.

She smiled brightly at them. "Hi Eevee! Pikachu! Have you eaten yet?"

They nodded in response.

"Good. 'Cause I'm hungry! I'm gonna eat now. Wake up Ash, will ya?"

They both happily obliged at the task, and ran off to wake up Ash.

"So, " May said, sitting beside Dawn. "what's for breakfast?"

"I made some ramen for you. It's my way of saying thanks for the visit! By the way, how is Max doing?" Brock asked curiously, while sipping his soup.

"He said something about entering a league although I'm not sure where though." the brunette replied thoughtfully.

"Hey guys!" a voice exclaimed from behind them. They jumped in surprise with the exception of May.

"Morning Ash" she said calmly.

Brock and Dawn looked at her curiously. "How come you didn't react when Ash came?" Dawn asked, no, demanded her.

"I guess I got used to it." the girl shrugged nervously.

Dawn stared at her questioningly but let it pass.

As soon as the black haired trainer sat down, all the remaining food on the table was scarfed down in a matter of seconds.

"Ash, you know, if you keep this up, you'll be able to out eat a dozen Snorlax!" the sapphire eyed girl exclaimed playfully.

The said boy pouted at her. 'Gosh, he looks so cute!' Dawn mentally squealed, staring at his lips. 'I wonder what it would be like to kiss him' she thought longingly.

"Dawn?" His voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I asked you a question."

"Sorry, what was it?" she asked, not wanting to disappoint her crush.

"Is it alright if May came with us on our trip to Veilstone?" he hopefully suggested.

Dawn nodded numbly, unable to register his words as she was too mesmerized by his voice.

When she finally did, she thought 'Wait...WHAT!?'

* * *

******Whaddya think? I updated twice in one day! Btw, these are their ages to clear off any confusion.**

******Ash-16**

******May-15 **

******Dawn-13**

******Brock-19**

******Thank u 4 reading!**


	3. Dawn Likes Ash?

Complicated

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Never have, never will.**

******Chapter 3: Dawn Likes Ash?**

Dawn was practically fuming with rage inside. 'With May here I'll never be able to tell Ash my feelings! Ugh! This is so frustrating!' she thought angrily. As soon as she finished her meal, she stormed off to the lake with her pokéballs, and grumbled something about going to Lake Valor. Reaching her destination, she sat down by the nearest shade, coincidentally the same spot where Ash and May had their picnic.

Letting out a sigh, she released her pokémon. Red flashes came, and her pokémon appeared in an instant, wondering if they were going to train. She briefly told them that it was their break, since they had been training the past day.

The results were immediate. Pachirisu squealed in joy, and started looking for wild pokémon to play with. Buneary started looking for Pikachu with a love struck look in her eyes. Piplup ran into the lake and started splashing around. The rest had walked to another tree and started to converse to one another.

While her partners were busy, Dawn's mind was occupied with the auburn eyed trainer, known as her traveling partner, Ash Ketchum. She had started to take a liking to him when he had saved her life during an adventure involving another mystical legendary. She loved his kindness towards others, his compassionate attitude with his friends, the fiery determination that shone in his eyes during a battle.

'Stop it! This is not the time to start thinking about him!' she scolded herself. 'I need to find a way to get Ash to like me and get May out of the picture!'

And so, the blunette set her mind to work out the most devious plans to try and get her temporary female traveling partner kicked out of the group.

XXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXO OOOOOOOOXXXXXXXX

After the 'episode' with Dawn, Brock had cleared the table and was now studying the map, in case they get lost. Again.

The couple wandered off to look for a secluded area to train. Pikachu and Eevee were currently discussing the reaction of Dawn when Ash had suggested to have May accompany them to Veilstone, much to their delight, and their pokémon on the belts they wore.

"You know, when that Dawn girl stormed off, she looked really mad." Eevee stated worriedly.

"Do you think she likes him?" Pikachu wondered.

"She probably does. Poor girl. I hope she won't be too crushed by the fact that Ashy here won't return her feelings." the brown evolution pokémon sympathized.

Pikachu sighed in return. "I hope so too. She's a good person."

While the electric and normal types were talking, their respective trainer's were having a a conversation of their own.

"Ash, why did you ask me to come with you? I mean, I do want to come and all, but I don't wanna be a burden to you guys, having to slow you down and stuff." she said, shuffling her feet nervously.

"I guess I missed you so much, I wanted to stay with you while I can." he said, with a sappy grin on his face. "That and Pikachu here would kill me if I didn't." he added with a slight shudder, thinking of what his starter pokémon would do if he hadn't.

Soft giggling was heard from the coordinator. "So, how long would we be staying at Veilstone? I still need to train for the Johto Grand Festival! Talk about pressure!" the young girl exclaimed, completely changing the subject.

"Around a week or so. You're free to stay as long as you want to. But you wouldn't mind staying longer with your boyfriend, would you?" he asked, with a pouty look on his face.

The brunette sighed."No. I guess I could stay a bit longer. Only if you help me train. You know, that pouty look doesn't look good on you. You would have to be around five years old to pull that off perfectly." she said with a laugh.

"It was worth a shot. Sooo, if you don't mind staying longer, would you mind finishing what we started?" the black haired trainer asked, a little too excited.

His girlfriend got a mischievous smile on her face."Only if you catch me!" she said, before running off with Eevee by her side.

"Let's go get them Pikachu!" Starting to run he thought he heard something by the bushes. Motioning his partner to follow him, he crept up to the plant. Bursting from the leaves came Dawn's Buneary, who had its eyes replaced with hearts at the sighting of Pikachu. A horrified look appeared on the said pokémon's face before he started running away screaming, "Get away from me, you lovesick rabid lunatic!AAAHHH!"

And so, the chase began.

* * *

******IMPORTANT A/N!**

**Hey. This is a sorry for making the previous chapters so short. I would like to inform my fellow readers that in a couple of weeks, I will not be able to update as much, for the summer is ending and school starts again. Thanks for all your support. I'll be updating as much as I can before school starts. Thank you for you patience. C ya!**


	4. Welcome to Veilstone City!

Complicated

******Disclaimer: How many times will I have to say this? If I owned it, there wouldn't be a disclaimer.**

******Chapter 4: Welcome To Veilstone City!**

It was currently midday in Sinnoh. A traveling group of four were heading towards the City of Stone. A dark skinned squinty eyed man with a spiky hairstyle was wearing a dark green shirt, a brown vest, and grey pants was currently leading them, a map being held by both his hands. He was identified as Brock Slate, Pokémon Breeder and former Gym Leader.

Behind him was a blue haired girl with ocean blue eyes known as Dawn Berlitz. She was wearing a black tank top, a pink mini skirt, pink boots that went above her ankles, and a reddish pink scarf. A small yellow backpack was situated on her back. Atop her head was a white beanie with half a pokéball and two golden clips in her hair. She was a coordinator who just started her journey not too long ago.

And finally, not too far behind was May Maple, and her lover, Ash Ketchum. Today, May was wearing a blue version of her Hoenn outfit, which complimented her sapphire-like eyes beautifully, and wore a backpack similar to the one Ash used in Hoenn. Her hair was styled the same way as before with a bandana resting on top of it. Due to her astounding coordinating skills, she was nicknamed the 'Princess of Hoenn'.

Ash was wearing his Sinnoh outfit which consisted of a white shirt, a black vest with a yellow V-stripe, light blue jeans, black and red sneakers, black and green fingerless gloves, and a red and black cap with half a blue pokéball on it. A backpack was hung on his back completing the outfit.

They had been walking through Route 214 for the past hour.

"Are we there yet?" the couple complained to the spiky haired man who was navigating.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there now?" they asked hopefully.

"Guys, have a little more patience. We'll be there soon." he sighed.

That response made the two grumble in a colorful language.

"My feet are killing me! If we don't get there soon, I will never be able to walk again!" the sapphire eyed girl moaned.

"If my stomach doesn't get filled soon, I'll die of starvation!" the auburn eyed boy cried.

"Well ya woudn't be so tired and hungry if you didn't RUN OFF LIKE THAT!" Dawn roared, finally snapping, tired of all their complaints.

"What were you guys even thinking running around when you knew we were gonna leave!" the blunette asked, a vein about to pop on her forehead.

"Um-" Ash started.

"WELL?"

"Pikachu ran off with Ash's hat, then Buneary appeared, chasing Pikachu, causing Eevee to chase after him, so we had to run around trying to catch them." May answered quickly, knowing Ash couldn't lie to save his life.

"I wasn't asking you, skank." Dawn turned to her, a sneer on her face.

Hearing the insult, May's eyes lit up with fire, her face red with rage, like a volcano exploding. There was no other who could look as scary when mad, except for Misty. The sight was so terrifying, Dawn stepped away squeaking in fear, feeling like she was about to pee in fright.

The males stepped away slowly to avoid getting hurt, like getting a broken arm fo instance.

Ash, who was feeling confused, quietly whispering to Brock, asking what a skank was. The breeder whispered the answer into his ear. Finding out, Ash's expression almost perfectly mirrored May's.

During all the commotion, they had forgotten about the sleeping Pikachu on Ash's bag. The electric mouse was woken up, snatched by a mechanical hand. Interrupting the fight that was about to begin was an all too familiar voice.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in it's place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

"...we're Team Rocket..."

"...in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

Angered by this, the usually sweet bandana wearing brunette called out her first pokémon.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick then Sky Uppercut!"

Pikachu was dropped to the ground as the machine got damaged by May's starter pokémon. The yellow mouse finished them off with a strong thunderbolt, causing the machine to explode.

"We're blasting off again!" they cried, disappearing in the distance.

As soon as the thieves were gone, May returned to face Dawn, her anger not seeming to have softened.

"I will get you back, you slut!" she roared, storming off to the direction they were heading.

The trio ran to catch up with her, Dawn trailing behind. She soon stopped, the group right behind her.

They had finally arrived at their long awaited destination.

* * *

**Sup. This is the longest chapter I've ever attempted. I'll try to keep them that way. Do not hesitate to leave an opinion. Flames are accepted. If you have any suggestions, PM me!**

**To Catrina7077: Yes. May does have a Glaceon, but I have decided to keep it as an Eevee.**


	5. Meeting Charmaine

Complicated

Disclaimer: Pokémon is not mine. Period.

Chapter 5: Meeting Charmaine

The group of four entered the local Pokémon Center in search of a place to stay overnight. Walking over to Nurse Joy, they had failed to notice a Pichu following them.

"Hello! Welcome to the Veilstone Pokémon Center, how may I help you?" the pink haired nurse greeted them with a smile.

Brock was seen kneeling and holding the nurse's hands in less than a second, causing the group to sweatdrop and the nurse to stare at him in confusion.

"You could help me heal my heart! Nurse Joy, let us ride into the sunset-" he was soon interrupted by a Poison Jab, courtesy of a blue toxic frog known as Croagunk, who dragged his trainer to a place where we do not know.

The Pichu decided to have some fun while the humans were distracted, so it crept up to Ash's shoes, untied the laces, then dashed behind the counter.

"Is he going to be alright?" Nurse Joy asked them worriedly.

Dawn gave her a warm smile. "Yes, no need to worry! Do you happen to have any spare rooms for four?" she asked, since the building seemed pretty full.

"I'm sorry, but we only have two rooms. One with two beds, the other with only one, but could fit two. Would you still want them though?"

"Yes please!" Dawn answered eagerly, wanting the comfort of a bed on her back. The other reason was because she wanted to room with Ash in the bedroom with a single bed.

"Okay. Enjoy your stay!" she responded cheerfully.

"Thank you!" Dawn replied, equally cheerful, before joining the rest of the group, including Brock, who were seated on a couch.

"Hey guys! I got the rooms!"

"Alright!" our favorite, cap wearing trainer exclaimed before tripping on his shoelaces, causing the girls to giggle.

Soon, the giggling turned to full blown laughter due to the fact that the boy had fallen on his face.

Pikachu was confused. He could've sworn his partner's shoe laces were tied when they entered the Poké center. Wanting to get to the bottom of this 'mystery', he soon spotted a baby electric mouse laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Appoaching it's pre-evolved form, he asked "Were you the one who embarassed my trainer?"

The Pichu looked surprised. Looking up, his expression mirrored someone who had found an old friend. "Pikachu? Is that you?"

Recognizing the little mouse, Ash's Pikachu was soon seen hugging the life out of it.

"Hey Zappy!" he exclaimed, overjoyed that his friend was with him.

"Zappy!" Zappy, where are you?" a feminine voice familiar to Ash and May asked.

A beautiful 17- year old girl could be seen walking around the room looking for her Pichu. She had black wavy hair in a ponytail, violet pupils, and light skin. She wore a black shirt with yellow stripes, a red skirt in plaid, and silver sandals.

Spotting her pokémon, she ran to it and started scolding.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! You know how I feel about you running off like that! What if you were in trouble and I wasn't there to help you? I'm just glad you're safe!" she sighed, finished with her rant.

She soon noticed the Pikachu who watched the scene with interest. "Pikachu? But that means-"

"Charmaine!" the couple said happily.

Turning around, she spotted her friends. "Ash? May? Is that you?" she asked, her enthusiasm seeping into her words.

* * *

Yay! Finally done with chapter 5! Sorry this took so long to come out! I had a bit of a writer's block and the IPad I was using to update was confiscated by my Dad for a while. And if anyone asks, Charmaine is based on me. She's exactly like me other than the fact that her eyes are violet and mine are brown. We're even wearing the same outfit! XD Plus, if you noticed the change in rating, that would be because there will be some mild swearing and suggestive themes.


	6. Introductions and Charmaine's Cousin

**Complicated**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo. If I owned it, Advanceshipping would be real by now. And I don't think people would like having a kid own it.**

Chapter 6: Introductions and Charmaine's Cousin

Who's Charmaine?" Brock and Dawn asked simultaneously. The brunette girl and the black haired boy looked at each other nervously. They had met Charmaine at a karaoke bar during one their dates the past year. They told her their relationship, hoping she would keep it a secret. She happened to be a bit of a blabbermouth.

"That would be me!" said the girl who's name was just mentioned.

"You must be Brock! These two told me about your amazing cooking!" she said, pointing at her two friends, which resulted in them blushing like mad.

"And you are?" she eyed Dawn curiously.

Walking over to Charmaine, she held out her hand.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz, pokémon coordinator! Who are you?" she asked, jealous at the fact that Ash knew so many girls.

The violet eyed girl smiled. "I'm Charmaine Sanders, one of the toughest trainers out there! Nice to meet you!" she replied, shaking the blunette's hand.

She then smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Now are you aware of my two dear friends' rela-"

"Charmaine Cecilia Violet Sanders!" Ash and May cried out angrily.

"Hey! You promised you would never tell anyone my full name!" the said girl whined.

"And you promised you wouldn't tell anyone what you were about to reveal!" they countered, glaring at the black haired beauty.

The girl crossed her arms and looked away huffing.

"Uh, may I ask the reason of this argument?" Dawn asked, irked that she was always left out.

"My Lady Charmaine!" a certain perverted breeder cried out, holding her hands.

"Be my princess and I'll be your knight on a shiny Rapidash!" he said. 'Uh oh' she muttered as she sweatdropped anxiously, knowing what was about to happen.

"Pi...CHU!" an angry Pichu belonging to the girl said while using Discharge on Brock, thus making him faint at the intensity of the attack.

"Sorry 'bout that!" she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly." Zappy feels mad that guys won't leave me alone. So every time one tries to flirt with me, they get shocked by his powerful electric attacks. Although I am honored that Brock thinks I'm pretty enough to flirt with!" she grinned.

May rolled her eyes. "Only you would be. By the way, what are you doing here? Last I heard, you were in Hoenn. Challenging the Battle Frontier, I presume?"

"Yeah. Almost beat Brandon too. Well, there's always room for improvement!" She cheered, knowing she would be able to win anything with more training.

"You said you were a tough trainer," Dawn said. "What exactly have you accomplished in your years as a trainer?" she asked, interested at the fact of another possible rival in the battle for Ash's heart.

At this question, Ash and May groaned. "Great. You gave her an excuse to brag. Once she starts you'll never hear the end of it. May and I are gonna check out our rooms." Ash said, not wanting to hear endless bragging from a trainer who also happened to be no pushover, being able to defeat him easily and all.

Hearing that, Dawn was angered. 'How come she gets to stay with him? I am so much better! I'm still a bit of a newbie, but I bet I could beat her without breaking a sweat! That would just show how weak she is, an experienced coordinator unable to defeat a novice! Humph!'

"But we didn't even sort anything out yet!" the ocean blue eyed girl complained.

"Um, I don't really think it would be a good idea if you and May were in the same room together. By tomorrow, there would probably be no remains of a person left. You two rooming together would just worsen your current, ah, situation. Besides, someone has to make sure you guys don't go to overboard." her crush pointed out.

"He's right." sounded Brock's voice, startling the group of his sudden appearance.

"We can't let this get too out of hand. You guys need to stop this ridiculous behavior and make up. Charmaine, you never answered May's question. What exactly are you planning to do here?"

"How long were you awake? Most can't stay conscious for long after one of Zappy's infamous electric attacks." the black haired beauty asked, amazed.

Rolling his eyes, our cap wearing hero said impatiently, "Long enough. Please answer the question. You've got us all curious."

Her hesitance made the four fall down anime style.

"Hm. I forgot." She soon snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! I remember now! I was supposed to meet my cousin here!" the girl exclaimed.

This raised some eyebrows. "Cousin? Who would that be?" our bandana wearing coordinator voiced their thoughts.

The confusion caused Charmaine to smirk. "I believe you know him well, Ashy. You know him very well, indeed." she responded mysteriously.

"Yes. In fact, you do." another familiar voice came.

Ash's jaw dropped as he looked between her and the newcomer. "There is no freakin' way you two are actually related. Please tell me this is a joke."

A white flash erupted. Charmaine sighed contentedly. "Ah, another precious Kodak moment!" she said, before bursting into fits of giggles.

"Do you carry that with you everywhere?" an irritated girlfriend asked, her annoyance not failing to be heard.

Charmaine just smiled innocently in response. "Of course not. Sometimes I take my Nikon!"

The brunette sighed, then started massaging her temple. "Ash and I will be in our room, if anyone needs us. I need to get this idiot away before he starts challenging rivals to a battle. Later!" the couple disappeared from sight, mostly May being the one moving as she was the one dragging her boyfriend.

As they left, a violet eyed girl called out, "Don't forget to use protection!" much to their chagrin.

While this happened, Dawn was staring at the newcomer in disgust. "Paul." she growled.

"Troublesome." he smirked.

During this exchange, Charmaine was confused. But the realization soon dawned on her.

"Ohhhhhh, so she's the girl you like to call Troublesome."

Dawn looked at her questioningly. "He LIKES calling me that?" The blunette was now beyond livid. Right now, she looked like a pipe that was about to burst.

"My name is DAWN! Get it right! D-A-W-N! DAWN!" she shouted at the purple haired boy.

He just rolled his eyes in response. "Whatever. CC, you're late. Let's move before this blue haired lunatic decides to follow us around, screaming her name."

This declaration turned her into an active volcano. Which unfortunately, for Paul, just led into more screaming, with Brock, who's been silent for a long time, holding her back.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I'LL-"

As she continued to go on, Paul ignored her. Instead, he turned to his cousin.

"Can we go now? I'd rather die before listening to her." he said, impatiently.

"Sure." his relative shrugged. "I'm pretty bored, right now. That, and I'm hungry." she added. Her stomach then rumbled as if to emphasize her point.

The two then ran off leaving a furious Dawn and an exhausted Brock.

* * *

**Hey! I made this chapter as long as I could to make up for the last one! If u think my stories suck, I'd like you to keep in mind that I'm still a newbie at this writing thing. And can someone please help with battle scenes? I happen to suck writing them. Your help would be greatly appreciated! And so will your opinion!**


	7. Nightmares

Complicated

Disclaimer: I can't own Pokémon. Even though I want to. If I owned it, everything would be a complete disaster.

Chapter 7: Nightmares

While Brock was busy with Dawn, Charmaine and Paul were eating ice cream under a tree. Paul had a Rocky Road with marshmallows, and Charmaine, or CC as Paul calls her, was eating a Chocolate Mousse Royale. They ate peacefully, trading strategies and adventures from time to time.

"Hey, CC?" her purple haired cousin asked.

"Yeah?" she turned her attention to him as she already finished.

"Why did you lose against Brandon? You could've wiped the floor with him easily. And what's with the cheerful attitude? One thing for sure is that you were never so bubbly and...weird." he demanded.

In response, she hugged her knees and smiled sadly, pain visible on her face. She only said one word.

"Father." she replied softly, looking at the ground.

Hearing that, Paul became angry. He knew about the complications between his cousin and uncle. Not many people knew, but Reggie wasn't the only reason he wanted to become strong.

No, he wanted to be strong so he could protect his cousin who he loved as a sister. To protect her from any more hardships, knowing she would break if another disaster happens during her life.

He hugged her as she cried quietly on his chest. It's times like these when she needed someone to count on. Someone to be there for her when no one else could. Ever since he found out, he has sworn to be that person as long as he could.

In reality, Charmaine actually had a big brother but she doesn't consider him as one for he never acted like one. He always brought her down, and treated her like dirt. Sometimes he used her as a slave, and she had no choice but to oblige for her Pokémon's lives were on the line.

They had a really messed up family. And no one could deny that.

CC's tears stopped flowing as her onyx eyed relative stroked her hair, murmuring comforting words in her ear.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Fine. J-just tired. Can we go back?" she asked shakily.

"You didn't have to ask." he answered. Paul may seem mean and grouchy but he's nice and caring with the ones he trusts. Training with his pokémon may seem brutal, but he loves them all, and they know it. The reason he released Chimchar was he knew the little guy wasn't meant to be with him.

They walked together in a comforting silence, back to where they came from.

xTIMESKIPx

When the duo arrived at the Pokémon Center, Dawn confronted them seeing her new friend so worn out and sad.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. They arrived at nightfall since they were walking slowly and they were at a place pretty far from there.

"Chillax Dawn. We didn't go far. Now excuse me, I have an appointment with sleep." Charmaine replied wearily before heading to her room.

As soon as she left, the blunette marched up to Paul.

"What did you do?" she hissed.

He arched his eyebrows."Look, just because I was with her means it was my fault."

"Then what happened?"

"It's personal, so don't bother asking. Now move. I need sleep." he snarled.

Dawn huffed. "Fine."

They both went their separate ways.

xLater That Nightx

A loud, bloodcurdling scream full of pain broke the silence that hour, as it emanated the whole building. Everyone in the Poké center woke up in a fright. Ash, Brock, May, Dawn, and Paul tracked the sound coming from...Charmaine's room, which shocked the four who were first mentioned. Paul was an exception. He knew this would happen sooner or later, after all, he did grow up with her.

He opened the door with a spare key hiding under a nearby plant. Opening the door quickly, he found his cousin thrashing around, her face contorted in pain. She then released another scream, this time full of terror. "P-please! S-stop!" she whimpered, shaking in fear.

"Charmaine!" Ash shouted. "Wake up!"

Paul slapped his rival's mouth closed. "Quiet!" the purple haired teen hissed, much to their surprise. He silently walked up to his cousin and hugged her as she cried onto his chest. The rest of the group was shocked. They didn't know he had a soft side. Yet there he was, stroking his relative's back soothingly and whispering comforting words in the girl's ear.

She whispered a thank you before falling asleep peacefully this time.

"What...what just happened?" Dawn asked, dumbfounded.

Narrowing his eyes, Paul stood up. "Why are you still here?"

"We, um, wanted to help." Ash said rather awkwardly.

"Well, your help is not needed. Leave." he responded coldly.

They all sighed. "We're her friends, Paul. Keep that in mind." May reminded him as the group left, closing the door to resume their sleep.

Paul sighed. "I know." he whispered to himself, caressing his beloved cousin's face.

* * *

**Wazzup! Sorry if the chapter was too sad and depressing! Next chapter would be about CC's mysterious past! And I shall now be referring my OC as either Charmaine or CC. Thank you for the positive reviews! And remember, if some characters are OOC, i'll remind you: this is fanfiction.**


	8. And The Chaos Ensues

Complicated

**Disclaimer: Don't look at me. Look at the creepy purple mutant snake who has green goo dripping from its fangs that is behind me. We don't own Pokémon either.**

**Chapter 8: And The Chaos Ensues**

The next morning at the Veilstone Pokémon Center, breakfast was quiet in the cafeteria. Strangers gave Charmaine strange looks, and her friends often looked at her worriedly. She hadn't said a single word and ignored everyone.

"I'm going to train." she announced in a monotone, when she finished a bowl of chocolate cereal (they had no idea where that came from). She left calmly, still ignoring the weird looks shot at her.

"What's up with her?" Ash asked.

Everyone shrugged. Well, almost everyone.

Paul looked relieved. And surprisingly had the tiniest of smiles tugging at his lips.

"Why do you look so happy?" May asked him.

The rest of the group looked at him. Then Ash started screaming.

"Ahhh! It's the end of the world! Paul is SMILING! Duck and take cover!"

He then hid under the table with people now looking at him. Brock, Dawn, May, and Paul sweatdropped.

"I'm not smiling." the purple haired teen snapped.

The auburn eyed boy hiding under the table sighed in relief before plopping back onto his seat.

"No need to worry. Everything is now fine."

The rest went back to their food with Dawn was mentally squealing with joy that her 'future husband' used her catchphrase. But May kept her eyes on her boyfriend as she examined him carefully.

"Ash," she said with a steely tone. "have you been watching horror movies at midnight again?"

They all stared at the two incredulously as the question caught their raven haired boy shrank at the stares.

"Uh, um...yes?" he squeaked out.

"Hand it over!" she demanded fiercely, her arm stretched out.

"But-" he stammered.

"Now." she growled.

He sighed before handing her her a silver tablet with loads of movies downloaded in it. They all gaped at the teen.

"Thank you." she said sweetly.

Her reply was him banging his head on the table wailing, "Why?"

"So, Paul" the sapphire eyed girl turned to the onyx eyed boy."You didn't answer my question."

"It's nothing. Just happy that CC is back to normal."

They looked at him weirdly. "Back to-"

"May?" Ash suddenly asked.

"Yeah?"

"How long-"

"I'm keeping your movies until you stop letting it get to your head." May decided.

"Noooooooo!" _Thwack_! "YOWWW!"

"Ugh, who did that?" he asked rubbing his head.

"I did." and yet another familiar said. They all turned around.

"Misty?"

And there the redhead was, standing behind her former traveling partner, who happened to be resting his head on the table. Until May knocked it off.

She wore shorts that went above her knees, a white tank top, a yellow hoody, and sneakers. And of course, the trademark side ponytail.

She flashed them a smile. "So wassup?"

_-After a bunch of group hugs, introductions and lots of catching up-_

"May, how did you know Ash was movies at night?" Brock questioned the girl.

"Back then we were still traveling together I couldn't sleep without hearing 'No! Behind you! It's right behind you!'"

Ash turned scarlet with embarrassment because that was exactly what he said that time.

"By the way, where's Pikachu?" Misty turned to him, ignoring his red face.

"Sleeping with his beloved." he answered with a knowing smirk. Only the ones who knew of his and May's relationship knew the inside joke. Everyone else just thought the little yellow mouse was sleeping with a bottle of ketchup. Which was partly true.

A red flash appeared coming from Dawn's bag, and out came a yellow and brown rabbit. Who happened to have steam coming out of her ears, face redder than Pikachu's ketchup.

Ash, Misty, and May cringed at the 'catfight' that was about to take place as Eevee and a certain yellow mouse that was just mentioned pranced into the cafeteria at that very moment.

"Buneary?" Dawn asked, a tone of uncertainty in her voice.

"You little bitch!" the brown bunny screeched in pokéspeech.

The electric mouse stood in front of its respective mate. "Don't you dare call her that!" he shouted defensively, as the little brown fox's fur bristled in anger.

"Who the hell are you?" Eevee demanded, seething with rage at the insult.

Buneary gave her a mocking grin. "I'm Pikachu's girlfriend! And you're the slut who's trying to steal him from me!"

"Get away you fucking hoe!" the usually sweet little fox shrieked.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" the crazily obsessed rabbit was interrupted by a Shadow Ball.

"I take it she's the weirdo who has an obsessive crush on you?" Eevee asked her mate, dodging ice beams while the male stared at them helplessly.

"Yup." he sighed.

Ironically, almost the same thing was happening to their human trainers.

"Ash, do you think we could step outside and have a little...talk?" a blunette asked in a sickly sweet voice(at least to May it is) while batting her eyelashes.

"Um...I-uh" the black haired boy stuttered, feeling creeped out by the beanie wearing girl.

'Oh no you don't!' the boy's girlfriend growled in her mind, knowing fully well what the young girl's intentions were."Sorry," she returned with the same sickly sweet tone, making her cringe mentally as she sounded so conceited. "but Ash and I were gonna train for the Grand Festival then get some ice cream."

The said boy let out an audible sigh of relief. He knew all about Dawn's little crush and didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings, but Arceus knows what she would do just to be with him!

"Uh, no, he was going to say yes, weren't you?" Dawn directed the question at the nervous auburn eyed boy.

"No, he wasn't. So LEAVE US ALONE!" the frustrated brunette yelled.

The talk soon led to a verbal fight. And if looks could kill, the two teenage girls would've dropped dead in less than a second.

"Looks like we'll be here awhile." Paul remarked. Misty sighed. "Tell me about it." she groaned.

"Oh dear." a certain pink haired nurse said. "It seems like I'll have to refurnish the cafeteria soon." she murmured to Chansey as the place got damaged, ignoring a squinty eyed breeder who was flirting with her.

* * *

**Hey! So sorry this update took so long! Wow! 3,000+ views already! ****And to AnimeFreak923, I didn't know there was actually a Charmaine who owns a Pichu in the series. Sorry if you got confused. I haven't watched every single episode. Yet. Anyway, if you have any suggestions or, well, anything you wanna say, leave a review or PM me. Flames are accepted. Because I know I'm not a very good writer since I just started this fanfic author career. Now see ya, and good night! Even if it's not even night**! :D


End file.
